Kono Feeling : Kikuhiko-hen
by akai Velvet
Summary: Ada saat dimana perasaan yang tersembunyi terungkap. Read-only. Comeback fic. warn : sho-ai.
Mungkin menurut sebagian orang saat-saat berjumpa dengan seorang kerabat dekat yang telah terpisah beberapa minggu dan hidup sendirian di kota besar seperti Tokyo adalah sebuah anugerah. Namun yang hadir di hadapan Bon saat ini adalah ketidakberuntungan, ketika seorang bermabut hitam kumal yang sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shin-san' hadir di depan pintu apartemennya dengan pakaian berwarna coklat usang dan berbau tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yo, Bon"

Ketika bibir kering shin-san tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan matanya yang sayu sedetik kemudian pintuu apartemen bercat kusam itu terkunci rapat.

"Bon, tunggu. Hei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

Dari balik pintu Bon mendengar shin-san berbicara dengan suaranya yang melengking sembari berusaha mendobrak masuk. Bon menahan pintu apartemennya dengan sekuat tenaga menandingi tenaga shin-san yang lebih besar darinya.

"Apa kau tidak rindu denganku,Bon. Bon.. kumohon bukalah pintunya, Bon."

Shin-san kembali berbicara sembari terus berusaha membuka pintu membuat tubuh Bon yang kurus kewalahan dengan tekanan Shin-san. Namun tanpa kehilangan akal Bon mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan apartemennya yang hanya terdiri satu ruangan dengan kompor ditengah ruangan tanpa banyak peralatan, tidak ada apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menghalangi pintu.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku, Shin-san?" Merasa terdesak setelah hanya berdiam diri, kini Bon menimpali ucapan Shin-san dengan nada kesal.

"Aku.."

Dari balik pintu tersebut suara Shin-san yang tadinya memekik keras saat ini terdengar begitu lirih dan pelan sarat akan kemalangan.

Mungkin untuk kali ini Bon akan memberi kesempatan untuk Shin-san, walaupun selama ini Shin-san yang selalu berada didepannya. Bon mengambil satu langkah mundur melonggarkan penjagaannya pada pintu kusam didepannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu apartemennya dibuka dengan keras dan yang pertama kali terlihat disana iris coklat Shin-san yang melebar sempurna menunjukkan kebahagiaan, bibir pucatnya yang kering mengulas senyum lebar. Sebelum iris hitam Bon sempat untuk berkedip tubuh jangkung Shin-san telah merengkuhnya erat, menerjang tanpa kendali hingga tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh diatas lantai tatami yang keras. Bon memejamkan kelopak matanya, merintih pelan ketika punggung kecilnya bertabrakan dengan lantai yang keras ditambah berat Shin-san diatas tubuhnya, menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"Bon, aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kehidupan seorang diri di kota yang besar sangat sulit, kau tahu."

Shin-san menyampaikan keluh kesahnya sembari mengelus-eluskan rambut coklat kumalnya pada sela antara kulit leher putih Bon yang halus. Sejenak Bon termenung sedikit merasa kegelian dengan tindakan lelaki diatasnya. Saat ini Bon tengah menahan amarahnya. Mungkin amarah yang dilontarkannya hanya sepatah dua buah kata karena ia bukanlah seorang yang banyak bicara seperti Shin-san, kecuali dalam hal rakugo.

Bon memutar sepasang iris hitamnya. "Shin-san menyingkirlah dari tubuhku, kau berat.. dan bau. Padahal aku baru saja berpisah denganmu beberapa minggu lamanya."

Mereka berdua telah bersama sejak kecil dan mengerti kelebihan maupun kekurangan masing-masing. Dan karena itu Bon tidak akan sungkan mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya pada Shin-san kecuali satu hal yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Toh, shin-san tidak akan mengerti meski Bon mengutarakannya.

"Ahaha.. maaf maaf."

Shin-san menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa seakan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Lihatlah tingkah bodohnya itu. Mungkin ia berakhir seperti ini juga karena kecerobohannya.

Bon menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku akan buatkan teh dan kau cukup duduk diam saja disana."

Perintah Bon dilaksanakan dengan patuh oleh Shin-san, meskipun lelaki paruh baya itu sesekali membicarakan tentang ruangan apartemennya yang hanya dilengkapi beberapa peralatan sehingga membuat ruangan tersebut terkesan luas. Bon menanggapi pertanyaan Shin-san dengan balasan singkat sembari menyibukkan diri dengan teh yang dipersiapkannya. Dibalik sikap acuhnya tersebut, Bon tidak dapat menampik rasa rindunya pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

.

Uap panas mengepul dari teko abu-abu tua yang dipanaskan di atas kompor dari batang pohon besar di tengah ruangan. Tangan terampil Bon dengan perlahan menuang air teh dalam gelas keramik putih yang dibelinya dengan harga murah di pasar.

Iris hitam Bon meneduh, memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Shin-san menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tatami, memejamkan mata, menggunakan kedua lenganya sebagai bantalan. Ia menekuk kakinya di udara sembari bergumam keenakan. Memang pada dasarnya seperti itulah sifat Shin-san sejak kecil.

Kemudian tatapan Shin-san beralih menuju sepasang iris hitam Bon yang dalam seketika melebar, terkejut. Bon menutupi rasa keterkejutannya dengan mengembalikan teko ke kompor sehingga pandangan Shin-san terhalang.

Bon menunjukkan ekspresi datar mengetahui Shin-san yang secara tiba-tiba beranjak bangkit, ia bertingkah selayaknya orang dungu, menggaruk pipinya sembari mengulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Eto, Bon.."

Bon menyimak ketika Shin-san mulai berbicara. Dari gerak-gerik yang dibuat Shin-san, Bon dapat menyimpulkan jika pria itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu. Ya, Bon, Bon kumohon."

Tubuh jangkung Shin-san sedikit dibungkukkan kedepan, selayaknya melakukan penghormatan. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya erat, menggantungnya tepat di depan rambut coklatnya yang keriting sehingga akan menimbulkan kesan berantakkan ketika orang lain hanya sekilas melihatnya.

"Ah.. Sepertinya sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Bon beranjak dari tempatnya meraih kimono hitamnya yang tergantung di dinding. Suasana hening, Shin-san hanya terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Bon memutar gagang pintu menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang mengusir keheningan. Dari sudut matanya yang tajam Bon melirik Shin-san yang tetap terpaku sembari menatap tepat kearahnya. Pandangan iris coklat itu meredup tidak tampak apapun dalam sorot matanya.

"Shin-san, cepatlah angkat pantatmu! Apa kau ingin tinggal disana terus?."

Dengan tergesa Shin-san berlari menuju kearah Bon dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan.

"Apa kau memperbolehkan aku tinggal?"

Bon menggendikkan bahunya sembari menyelipkan kunci apartemennya dalam saku. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tenang meninggalkan Shin-san yang memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Bunyi tidak beraturan terdengar ketika Shin-san menuruni tangga berjalan disamping Bon

"Hei, Bon kau akan pergi?" Shin-san bersikeras mendapat jawaban dari Bon.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang menarik padamu."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun."

"Tapi kau mungkin akan sangat berguna disana."

"Ayolah, aku terlalu lelah untuk bekerja."

"Dasar. Itulah yang membuatmu kehabisan uang."

"Hehehe."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringian dilatarbelakangi cahaya matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam di barat. Langit kelam mulai mendominasi angkasa luas meninggalkan perasaan tenang dalam hati.

End

 **Kono Feeling : Kikuhiko-hen**

Orz. Akai comeback dan tiba-tiba tersesat di fandom Shouwa Genroku Rakugo. Cukup sepi. Mungkin Akai yang pertama membawa fic Bahasa Indonesia. Ganbare, ore! /krik

Seperti judulnya fic Ini part khusus Kikuhiko. Jadi.. entah kapan dilanjut :P

Dan ini pendek banget ya.. gomen, Akai usahain part 2 bakal panjang. /krik krik

Spoiler : untuk part 2 bakal panas

Yosh sekian dari Akai. Jaa di part 2


End file.
